


Kodak Memories

by lucidscreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yugi thinks about his grandmother.





	Kodak Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FFnet (11/25/2011). 
> 
> Dub-universe, so Yugi's family is American. Head-canon for this ficlet is that his grandmother is originally from Mobile, because I do what I want. Also, she's named in honor of my own great-grandmother. (I still miss you, Granny.)

Yugi doesn't really remember his grandmother. Jewel Mutou died when he was barely three years old, too young to have formed lasting memories.

He likes to sit with the family photo albums, tracing the tips of his fingers over her smile. In many of the pictures, he is with her: being rocked to sleep in the safe cradle of her arms; perched on her kimono clad hip while he tries in vain to grasp handfuls of the cherry blossoms over their heads; half-buried in suds while her gentle hands wash him clean.

His favorite picture is of the two of them in a lush field somewhere. No one he has asked recalls if it is a park or someone's lawn, but the green seems to stretch on forever, at least in his imagination. Grandma Mutou rests on her knees, leaning toward a chubby cheeked toddler as if to brush his nose with hers. They are both laughing, and the sun is bright, and Yugi thinks he can almost feel its warmth filling up his chest and drying the moisture on his cheeks.

Sometimes, he dreams of her -– and his dreams are bright and warm and as sweet as butterfly kisses.

　


End file.
